lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Melissa Meiry
Melissa Meiry is one of the main characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! ME who serves as deuteragonist of the manga . 'Design:' 'Appearance:' Melissa has fair skin, with pink eyes, Her hair and eye brows are blue with different accents. Her ponytails are shaped like Apoqliphort Towers, as well as her outfit was designed similar to her ace monster (her shirt, skirt, and leggings). She also wears black high heeled boots. Her lipstick is Dark red. Her original design consists of her hair spread in swirls with 3 bangs which one of them is Pink, she dons a pink vest, purple jacket, blue skirt, purple stockings, and black high hells stiletto boots. Personality Melissa is a self-absorbed individual and do not consider anyone else as a friend, even Yurie, she takes pride in herself and what she can do, to the point that she told Yurie that she can take on Ryuzaki Senshi and Kado Senpu, the Junior students by herself. Ever since Tyrone forced her to be his "henchmen", she is hated by her classmates (except Yurie and Midori), as her reputation got stained, she enclosed herself from the outside world even more. Like , she develops a family-like relationship with " Paintress " cards, as they introduced her to Duel Monsters. Melissa's most distinguishable trait is she always plays a deck that is revolved around non-Effect Monsters. Biography TBA Relationship Unnamed Father Melissa has barely any feelings to her father, mostly because he has barely any time to see her when she needed him for him being a Member of parliament. Yurie Tisumi Initially, as Melissa bullied Yurie, she was extremely cruel with her, after being defeated by Yui, she becomes more bitter to her. Shortly afterwards, after an unsatsfactory victory against Yui and breaking free from Tyrone's clutches thanks to Yui, Melissa started to develop appreciation and rivalary towards Yurie, she also loathes anyone self-beating, especially when it's too soon to self-beat about a possible failure, in which she scolded Yurie for during their tag duel against Kado and Ryuzaki. Paintress After her reuinion with her Paintress monsters, she develops a family-like relationship with them, in contrast to the relationship between Yurie and Hinn. Decks Melissa's Decks are often Pendulum-oriented. Melissa's first and current Deck is "Paintress", equipped with strong staple cards, such as "Dark Hole". * *The Creation of Power Portraits |traps = *Taking Over of Power Portrait}} Melissa Used to have a pure , but her deck got tainted by Chaotics's shadows who found her an easy prey to be brainwashed, then, she changed to " ", both of which, were given to her by Tyrone. * *Paintress Goghi Effect Monsters * *Chaotic Cannon Critter Fusion Monsters *Chaotic Bestra II *Chaotic Chainsaw Dragon |magic = *Chaotic Fusion * * *Chaotic's Corrupted Zone |traps = *Qlick Bait * }} X3 * X3 Effect Monsters * |magic = * * * |traps = * }} 'Duels:' 'Trivia:' *Melissa is similar to Fiona McEkra, a Character of Fairy Tales of Nadia, they both share the same conceited personality and enjoy tormenting others for fun. *Melissa and Anissa relationship is revealed to be known, however, until Anissa admitted being a former friend of Melissa, is like how Samantha Nyte was a former friend of Fiona in a similar Context, as both characters ended their friendship before meeting the protagonist. *Almost all readers rather nicknaME this character as "Qliphort Girl" or "Qli Girl" mostly for the first Deck she had used. **She is also hated by soME readers because of her using Qliphorts, and for her way of interacting with others. Notes Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Characters Category:Female Characters